smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Unleashed
Total Drama: Unleashed This is an animated Canadian/American television show produced by Emblem64. Contestants *'''Alejandro''' *'''Beth''' *'''Bridgette''' *'''Cody''' *'''Courtney''' *'''DJ''' *'''Duncan''' *'''Eva''' *'''Ezekiel''' *'''Geoff''' *'''Gwen''' *'''Harold''' *'''Heather''' *'''Izzy''' *'''Justin''' *'''Katie''' *'''LeShawna''' *'''Lindsay''' *'''Noah''' *'''Owen''' *'''Sadie''' *'''Sierra''' *'''Trent''' *'''Tyler''' Episodes Episode One: Welcom to Camp Lakefront Chris - Welcome to Camp Lakfront on Total Drama Unleashed. I'm your host, Chris McClain to tell you that all the cast has just arrived. Welcome cast. Duncan - Why are we here? Chris - Because you had signed a contract that you broke before. However, that was reinforced. Duncan - Man, whatever. Owen - Chris, it is great to be back. This is so, AWESOME! Chris - I'm glad you think that Owen. But now, I will assigne you to one of the three teams. Team Prower: Justin, Cody, DJ, Trent, Katie, Eva, Courtney and Bridgette! Team Glory: Owen, Duncan, Harold, Noah, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, and Sierra! Team Patriots: Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Tyler, LeShawna, Sadie, Gwen, Beth! Any questions? Lindsay - Yeah, where's the- Chris - Okay then. The first challenge is a reward challenge and the first team up the hill wins. The teams that do not make it first, misses dinner and Chef cooks better than he used to. However, Chef can cook well but decides not to. Chef Hatchet - Yeah! Cooking for 24 ungrateful teens is not fun. Chris - And GO! [Team Patriots] Alejandro - This running really isn't good for my hygiene. Sadie - Your point is? Move it idiot! Tyler - Sadie, what happened? You use to be nice. Sadie - That was before I learned that to win you need to be worse than Heather and Alejandro. Katie's in on it too! Ezekiel - That ain't good eh. Geoff - Tell me about it man. [Team Glory] Harold - Did you guys know that I am a fourth the speed of a cougar? Duncan - Did you know that if you do not shut up, I am going to punch you? Sweet I made it to the top. Heather - Same here. C'mon guys, we want the food! Owen - Food?! I'm coming food, daddy's coming! Izzy - Mush Big O, mush! Noah - What did I do to deserve this? Sierra - Nobody cares about you Noah! I just want to be with Cody. However, Chris will not listen to mwe now that he hates me. I still cannot believe my mom has a crush on him though. (Confessional) (Sierra - Man, oh man. This stinks. I want to be with CODY!) (Confessional End) [Team Prower] Justin - I'm already up. So as Trent. Trent - Yup dude, I made it. Justin - Could they be any slower? Courtney - I know right, Alejandro! Eva - You guys better hurry up or I will beat you with my shoe! Katie - Yeah, what Eva said! Cody - You think they would cut us some slack huh? DJ - Totally man Chris - We have a winner! Team Glory wins! Team Glory - Yeah, Alright, We did it! Chris - The rest of the teams, hit the hay, you'll need it because you might not be so lucky next time! Find out who will get eliminated first on Total, Drama, Unleashed! Episode Two: Egyptian Dune Races=